Warriors Share Wiki talk:Create
Deputy Runnings Deputy runnings will begin on February 10, 2011. If you are interested in becoming deputy, please read the rules: *You must put at least one story in the Fanfiction Reviews and Suggestions page. *It must score a number 7 or higher in average. *Four (4) users must give the story a grade of 6 or higher. *You must be a member of Project:Create. *You cannot be a leader or deputy of another project. Sorry, River and Cloudskye. *One story must be in a "it happened" style, not a "thoughts" style. *You must have been a member of this wiki for one (1) month. *Must have at least 250 edits. *Must be kind, courteous, and have mentoring rights (even if you don't have an apprentice) These rules are strict. We apologize if you do not make out the following rules. The ultimate decision will be made by Nightfern. These rules above are only so she can narrow the number down until there are only one, (1), or two (2), users whom she can decide is the best. Deputies will perform the following duties: *Work and write their fanfiction (no brainer) *Comment regularly on the "Fanfiction Reviews and Suggestions" page. *When all commenting is done, assist Nightfern by moving the page to the "Finished Fanfiction Reviews and Suggestions" page (coming soon; do not create it) *Comment on as many user's stories as possible in the "comments" section. *'Create' ideas for the project with the leader. *When the leader quits or resigns, the deputy will take his/her place as leader. If you are still interested in running for deputy, please make a "Heading 2", complete with username and link, and 3 sentences why you want to, below this line. Forestpaw13 I think I should be deputy because I think I'm very good at writing stories and stuff and the wiki respects me. I already have rollback rights and I have experience on the wiki. I also kind of feel like I'm the best one for the job. : Oh my god... I'm deputy! THANK YOU! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 20:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Haha... guess what happens if you're the only one with rights? Darn. I should have chosen a deputy in a month. But whatever, xD. Congrats, Forest! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 21:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Table Hi. I'm having some issues adding my stories to the table. I got my page and stuff to link, but the table didn't extend another column. Could someone please help? Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 02:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Nevermind, I figured it out. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Senior Warriors On the main page it says that to become a senior warrior of this project you have to have five stories 'approved'. We don't approve stories anymore, do we? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 23:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we do. You'd have to talk to Night. I think SW status should be given to someone with a good writing style, and someone that can keep updating their own. Approving stories should have nothing to do with it. 00:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course, and "approved" meant finished. That was suppose to be for the P:I. Sorry. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 15:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Deputy? I'm confused at what should be going on here. We all know Forest is inactive and stuff, but are we going to wait the the e-mail before anything is decided? FeatherMew? 03:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Umm... hehe.. I never sent anything... My eyes are acting up, so I gotta watch what I do. I shouldn't even be on here now. I personally don't care what's done, because I have my own problems to deal with. You can't expect me to do everything... 03:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't, I was just going by what Miss.Nightfern over here said. FeatherMew? 03:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ugh. Does she expect me to do everything? I've got my hands full with Warriors Wiki, this place AND personal issues. If she really wants this taken care of, she can do it herself... >.> 03:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You said you'd do it, but because I'm nice, I'll send her a email. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 05:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Join? Is this where I would post this? Well, anyway, may I please join this project? ♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 00:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, but hey. Of course! 09:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I want to join too, but I have no idea where to post. On the main page I think there is a link to join reqests. But sure you can. 16:55, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Define:Stories... To be a senior warrior, you have to have '5 stories finished'. Does that include songfics, short stories, ...Speaks, etc? Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''Cotton]] 01:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Screw that. You'll be a SW when you have good quality fanfic, spelling and are active on the project. Quality not quantity. And I'm basically running this damn project myself. 16:55, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Requirements to being a Sr. warrior: Be awesome.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 03:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Just Wondering.... This may be late, but, SWs are aloud to archive, right? Because I've been doing a whole lot of it on the review and critique pages. No one else was (no offense to Leopard or Night), so I figured I'd get it done. 21:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing current projects hello fellow P:C members! For the "Current Project" thing, I was wondering if somebody could add my name :) I'm not sure if I am allowed to add it myself or not... Thanks, LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:31, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll add you in shortly. You can add in your stories. 01:34, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Nevermind. I've added you and your stories in. :) 19:18, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Da Heeeeell? Three questions. Forgive me for being an ignorant dumbass if I missed something big. 1. Okay, so we have a Fanfiction Critiques page now, am I right? 2. What's the difference between it and the FRS page? I'm not seeing it. o.o 3. Are we going to delete the FRS page now? Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 06:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that. One more question. Why do we really need it? Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 06:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Critiques is better for finished or nearly finished stories/songfics, and have detalied feedback; RFS is more for unfinished or started or finished stories/songfics, and a quick comment and feedback so you know what you can do to improve the story as you keep writing. Yes we need it. You don't want a full-blown critique on your only-one-chapter-started-story, do you? 07:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Leopard. We do need both. 12:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Hmmm... okay, I see your point, but it sure doesn't make it easier for us. Let's hope the new thingy does something! XD Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 01:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) A Note I'd like to address something. The same users do critiques and reviews. ''' Those users include myself, Little, Leopard, and Millie. We need more users to do critiques and reviews. This project isn't just about writing your own stories, it's about helping others to improve theirs too. Please, go read Leopard's tutorial. It's a wonderful help. And please, try to critique or review. It's not hard at all. Just read the story, give it a rating, say a few things, and you're done! Thank you. 19:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I'm not the best critique, but I'll do a review :D, I need practising on the critique part x3. I amYour worst nightmare' 19:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! 19:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Lol, if it's the same users active on the P:C, then wouldn't the same users be reading this? Would you look at that! It's Birdeh. :D Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'''got]] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 01:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Bird, if you need practice, I just remembered that on my tutorial I put a sample, rubbish fic for practice critiques =D 21:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Thanks, I'll go chjeck it out x3. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:06, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Um... My name isn't on the list.... 17:46, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Probably me procrastinating x3 I'll add you now. 17:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC)